<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty little secret by Drafter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071446">Dirty little secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter'>Drafter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH Whump Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Secret, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, hisomachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Encounters in the middle of the night could only mean one thing when it comes to Machi. And Hisoka was perfectly fine with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH Whump Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober prompt #17: Dirt secret</p><p>Back when Pakunoda was alive, Kurapika was the Chain Guy and Hisoka still had the #4 on his back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka knew she was there even before she revealed herself. Machi wasn’t trying to suppress her nen; it was the opposite: she wanted him to be fully aware of her presence. She wanted him to feel her coming for him, almost to give him a head start.</p><p>“What are you hiding?”</p><p>Her voice was low, but exceptionally clear. Hisoka didn’t need to look at her to know she would be scrutinizing him, ice cold. Frosty little eyes, in such a warm little body.</p><p>“Why do you think I have something to hide?” he asked in return.</p><p>It was late at night, so dark they could only see their shapes contrasting with the starless midnight sky. They were on the outskirts of York New, a neglected part of town that was far too forgotten to even have any sort of human activity. The city lights, along with all the city noises, were now just fuzzy threads in the distance, and the only source of lightning was a pile of old tires on fire.</p><p>“I think you faked your prophecy before handing it to Pakunoda,” Machi said. </p><p>Hisoka chuckled, the smirk lingering on his face as she walked toward him. He was sitting in a wooden structure, like an old and broken closet tossed sideways. Around them, just the weeds and the tall grass of the abandoned land, tall enough to hide whatever people considered waste, from used needles to dead bodies. The place reeked like rotten eggs.</p><p>“Why did you pick this dump, out of all places? Are you homesick by any chance, Machi?” </p><p>“Don’t change the subject!”</p><p>“Oh, but I’m not,” he said, his hand now reaching out to her, trying to bring her closer. “I just want to understand what your intentions are with this late-night encounter.”</p><p>“You know I’m loyal to the Troupe,” she said. “I don’t like you sneaking around on us.”</p><p>“Well, you’re the one sneaking around tonight.” Hisoka smiled again. “Are you hiding something, Machi? Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want from me?”</p><p>Machi narrowed her eyes, breathing in silence, now so close to him. She didn’t want to answer his question, partly because she didn’t dare say it out loud. Not yet, at least. She’d rather confront Hisoka, like she was doing it now, let the tension arise between them, force him to read her, play with him just like he liked to toy with her.</p><p>“I didn’t fake my prediction,” he said, realizing she would keep her silence.</p><p>“You’re a fucking liar,” Machi whispered, an unexpected smile on her face.</p><p>He came closer, their mouths just an inch apart. Machi let out a small sigh when she felt his hand swiftly accessing her shorts, sliding down her waist, his fingertips caressing the gentle skin of her crotch.</p><p>“I’ll stop if you ask me to,” he whispered back.</p><p>“I’ll kill you if you do,” Machi said, feeling two of his fingers insinuating inside her.</p><p>She pulled him closer, looking him in the eyes. He liked watching the lust on her face, she didn’t mind showing him. Machi’s eyes were now pure hunger, craving what he had to offer.</p><p>“You’ll go when I say you can go,” she said, breathing sharply, her voice so demanding it made Hisoka lick his own lips with delight. “And if you tell anyone about this, you’re dead meat.”</p><p>A kiss sealed the pact. </p><p>Her dirty little secret was safe with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>